dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Trawl Net
(exchanged for ) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "trawlnet" |description = The patient fisher is always rewarded.}} The Trawl Net is a Boat attachment from the Shipwrecked DLC. It is crafted from 3 Rope and 2 Bamboo and must be prototyped at the Science Machine. It is also a reward from the Yaarctopus in exchange for Bisque. Trawl Nets cannot be attached to rafts. The Trawl Net is used for capturing small marine life and items on the water bed. It has 9 storage slots and drops upon being full. It can be detached manually before it is full, but it cannot be attached or retrieved again. The player can click on a detached Trawl Net to open it and retrieve the contents. Detached Trawl Nets cannot be retrieved, and will sink 90 seconds after being detached, dropping any items it contains once it disappears. If the player fails to collect them before the Trawl Net sinks, any living creatures will die and their dead versions will drop instead. Items caught in the Trawl Net will not stack even if they normally would in the inventory. The Trawl Net is equipped in the same slot on a boat as Sails, forcing the player to paddle the boat. A new item can be caught in the Trawl Net for every 100 units traveled in any direction. Each item caught reduces the player's movement speed by about 2.8%, up to a maximum penalty of about -25% with 9 items caught. Dragging the Trawl Net over a Mussel spawn will yield a single mussel and consume the spawn. Jellyfish, Rainbow Jellyfish and Wobsters can also be caught with the Trawl Net by sailing close by them and catching them in the net. Trawl Nets are the only way to acquire Seaweed Stalks. Bioluminescence can also be collected by the Trawl Net during the Dusk and the night time. The Quacken has a chance to spawn every time an item is collected. Additionally, items that sunk in the Ocean can be retrieved by sailing over them with an attached Trawl Net. These items will periodically generate bubbles to indicate their location. Items can only be retrieved this way if they didn't sink in the Deep Ocean, and less than 2 days have passed since they sunk. Items that remain sunk in the ocean after 2 days, are lost forever, and cannot be retrieved. Items sunk in Deep Ocean tiles are immediately lost and cannot be retrieved. Loot The following items can be obtained through the Trawl Net depending on the Season: Mild and Monsoon Season= |-| Hurricane Season= |-| Dry Season= Tips * Seaweed can be collected without use of tools, and Jellyfish and Bioluminescence can be caught with a Net. Mussel spawns can yield up to 6 Mussels with the use of a Mussel Stick, instead of just one when caught by the Trawl Net, however Mussel Stick will need some time to reach its maximum. Trawl Net will catch these when they touch it, so avoiding them while using Trawl Net will increase the cache of getting rarer rewards, making better use of the resources. * While Trawl Net is mutually exclusive with Sail, you can still increase the boat's speed with items such as Walking Cane, Sleek Hat. * To get Pan Flutes or the Trident, trawling in deep water during Hurricane Season or Dry Season is optimal, although there isn't too much difference in chances of getting them during Mild and Monsoon season. * To get Gold Nuggets or Dubloons, trawling in medium water during Hurricane Season is best, with deep water during Mild and Monsoon seasons close behind, and medium water in Dry Season. * To get Obsidian, trawling in shallow water during Dry Season is best. Trivia * The intended maximum speed penalty when using the trawl net is likely 25%, but because of the way the speed penalty is programmed, it only reaches about 22.2%, eight ninths of 25%. Gallery Cargo Boat-0.png|A Cargo Boat with a Trawl Net attached. TrawlNet_collect.png|Collecting with a Trawl Net. de:Schleppnetz es:Red de arrastre Category:Nautical Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Containers Category:Speed Loss